


Jellyfish Comets

by Blu_Bell



Series: Rubies, Azurites, and Other Precious Gems [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accompanied by a Play Date, F/F, First Dates, Late piece in honor of Lance's Birthday, M/M, References to Shark Week, aquarium date, cute fluff, cuz I've seen too many poor CGI sharks this week, i am ashamed that it took this long..., mischievous kids, who get lost and worry their aunt/mother to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_Bell/pseuds/Blu_Bell
Summary: Azura and Ruby go on their first date, lose the kids at the aquarium, and kiss to sounds of prissy blondes getting eaten by sharks. Exactly in that order.Lance and Keith? Still adorable as heck.A late submission of a kinda half assed attempt to contribute to Lance's birthday, which sadly got away from me, then again this is a series now...





	Jellyfish Comets

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this turned into a series.... I am proud yet saddened by my own lack of willpower lol
> 
> Hope yo guys enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> EDIT(08/14/17): HOW COOL IS IT THAT LANCE'S FAVORITE ANIMAL IS A SHARK!?! I AM PSYCHIC (or psychotic I get those two mixed up lol)

“Are you sure you're able to handle this Azúcar? Lance can come with us, it's no prob-” Azura put up her hand up and stopped her sister from continuing her sentence.

“Rosa, Rosita, amor de mi alma, you are going to be swamped with Daniel and Isabella’s dance team, you'll be chaperoning 25 preteens, you don't need to worry about sparing your youngest his daily dose of McClain attention as well, if anything I have the the easy part of the deal.” She started pushing her sister out the door of her apartment.

“Lance will be fine, you have nothing to worry about. Well except wardrobe malfunctions and hair disasters, but you knew what you were signing up for when you volunteered for this ‘dance mom’ experience. It's only for five days so just go kick butt, win regionals and send me and Lance tons of pictures, right baby blue?” Lance, who had been waiting behind his tía to say goodbye to his mother, nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Tell Isa not to mess up her ballerina turns this time and Daniel better not bump into people during transitions!” The women laughed at the younger boy's criticism, sadly he was too young to join the team, but in the meantime he was a great assistant coach. Rosa knelt by the door frame with her arms out, Lance rushed right into them.

“I'll call you when we land, alright? So you know we made it safely.” Lance nodded and tucked his little chin into his mother's neck. They separated and Rosa kissed his forehead.

“You be good, we'll be back in time for your birthday, ok? Take care of your tía, Lord knows she needs it.” Azura squawked indignantly as her nephew laughed and accepted the challenge. Azura grumpily hugged her sister teasingly telling her if they lost to stay there _(“We don't need losers ruining the family name” in which Rosa responded fondly with, “Shut up brat.”)._ They walked her outside to wave goodbye to the older kids who sat inside the car and watched as they left to the airport.

“Well, what should we do now squirt?” Lance pulled a finger to his chin and hummed pensively. He gasped loudly when he thought of something.

“Tía! Can I practice with your hair? Isa says my ponytails are almost better than hers now!” Azura smiled smugly.

“Of course they are, you learned from the best. And now that you mentioned it, i actually have a special surprise for you!” They made back to the apartment and Lance started bouncing on his toes as he waited for her to open the door.

“Really? What is it, what is it!” Azura smiled at him.

“Go sit on the couch and close your eyes…” Lance rushed to the small loveseat and promptly scrunched his eyes, making Azura giggle.

“Now this was going to be part of your birthday present, but I think one early present wouldn't hurt.” She rustled in the closet for a bit before taking out a beautifully wrapped thin package that shined in royal blue foil. She went back to the couch and sat next to Lance.

“Ok, open them.” Lance opened one eye slowly, a look of awe in his shining eyes as he witnessed his tía’s awesome wrapping skills. He gingerly took the package, glancing at his tía questioningly. She merely nodded and watched in amusement as he tore through the pretty paper to find a book.

“I knew you were going to get the hang of ponytails soon enough so I thought we could move on to something more advanced, so I got you this book of braids!” Lance was already flipping through the pages and admiring each finished look.

“Thank you so much Tía!” He caught her in a huge bear hug before flipping back to the first page.

“Can we start now?” Azura agreed and the two spent hours going over the over and under motions, until it was time for supper and bed. Lance settled down in bed next to his tía who told him a story before bed (a PG version of one of her old romance novels that she knew by heart), and snuggled into her side. It was going to be a good week.

\-----

Everyday Azura had a big activity for the day, to keep Lance busy. They'd gone to the aquarium, the animal shelter, where they played with kittens, spent the day at home making a pillow fort and inviting all his stuffed animals. The fourth day they had gone to meet up with Azura's best friends, she hadn't seen them in so long, and Lance was able to make new friends as well! And then by the end of the day she had also gained a girlfriend. Azura was absolutely giddy with emotion, she had to wait seven god damned years for her high school crush to admit she had liked her back for seven god damned years! The irony of all the missed opportunities she had were...sad. If she hadn't thought she wasn't worth Ruby's time, she could've been a lot happier dating the one person she couldn't forget rather than trying to forget her by constantly dating other people.

But things were finally how they were supposed to be, Ruby wanted to date her back, Keith had become Lance’s other best friend, and now both parties were meeting each other the next day for a playdate/date date, it was just perfect. Rosa had said they would be home in the evening to make it on time for Lance’s birthday tomorrow. The little boy was so excited when his tía told him he can have this playdate be part of his birthday surprise, and chose to go back to the aquarium, “So I can show all the fishys to Keith!” Azura agreed, definitely not thinking how cute a first date at an aquarium would be. The two McClains waited in front of the building for their guests, both looking out to the parking with rapt attention. When Azura finally saw Ruby's fading dyed head she started grinning widely, probably like, stupid wide, and waving her arm happily. Ruby smiled back, equally as wide, and picked Keith up so he wouldn't go running into traffic like he wanted to as soon as he saw Lance. When the pair finally reached the top of the stairs, both McClains hugged them.

“Hey.” Azura said giddily, wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck.

“Hey yourself.” Ruby answered breathlessly. They were interrupted by the excited voices of their charges asking if they could, _“please please please, show Keith the big shark tanks! He'll really like those!”_ His tía relented and focused on grabbing onto Ruby's hand _(“It's the buddy system, darling. See? Lance and Keith know what I'm talking about.”)_. Luckily all the sharks were in one room, so the boys could go explore freely while being safely watched over by their guardians. While the two grown ups sat off to the side playing with their fingers and being cute in general, the boys stuck their faces on the glass in front of them.

“Look! See that one? Tía Zura says in the wild they eat whole seals, which is kinda sad for the seal, but Tía says that's just how it is.” Keith nodded, understandingly.

“Mommy and I saw a doc-oo-mentry about a GIANT tornado that sucked up all the sharks from the o-shun and this HUGE one fell and a guy cut it in half with a chainsaw!” Keith said his eyes wide. Lance covered his mouth.

“Was it scary?” He said his voice trembling.

“Mommy says they didn't use real sharks and that they just used a piñata full of ketchup.”

“Oh. That's not so bad.”

“Yeah, Mommy knows everything!...” Keith's face suddenly fell. “My momma used to know everything too, before she and daddy left.”

Lance watched as little tears dropped down Keith's face, so he brought him into a hug.

“Don't cry Keith, you should be happy you're really lucky!” Keith wiped away his tears and sniffed.

“How?”

“My mama says when people go away the still watch you from up there in heaven.” He looked up and pointed at the ceiling, Keith joined him. “So it's like you have two mommies taking care of you!” Lance smiled over at Keith, Keith rubbed his eyes once more and smiled back. Suddenly Lance’s face lit up.

“C’mon! I know something else you'll really like! Hurry!” He grabbed Keith's hand and the two toddled over into the next room, without the knowledge of their guardians.

  
“Remember that time in high school in the cafeteria, I think it was sophomore year?”

“You mean with the applesauce?” Ruby laughed remembering.

“Ok first off, that was not applesauce, that was like apple scented rubber cement! I don't even want to know how the lunch ladies accomplished that!” Azura gagged as Ruby laughed at her exaggerated expressions.

“And secondly, if you hadn't shoved your tray away in disgust while I was bouncing my applesauce ball it would not have flown into poor Alfor’s chili.” Ruby was now leaning against Azura gasping for breath.

“We- we shouldn't laugh- pfft- he was wearing white that day.”

“Oh my god, we had this same argument last time too! It was ivory, not white.”

“How can you even tell? You can call it whatever hipster name you want, but white is white sweetheart.” Azura felt chills go up her spine at the loving term.

“What did you say…?” She asked softly. Ruby narrowed her eyes, confused.

“That white is-”

“No no, I mean, what did you call me?” Azura’s smile gradually grew as Ruby took in her words and turned almost as red as the tips of her hair.

“I- I…” she swallowed thickly. Azura leaned their foreheads together to touch intimately.

“Will you say it again, please?” Ruby's face morphed into shyness.

“Whatever you want….sweetheart.” Azura giggled and swiftly set a kiss to the closest rosy cheek.

“C’mon, let's go see if the boys are done with the sharks yet.”

The women stood up, still hand in hand when both realized they could see neither hide nor hair of their kiddos. They looked at each other in fright.

“Lance!”

“Keith!”

They split up and searched both ends of the room making sure they hadn't just lost sight of them behind the bigger groups of visitors. But once they met back in the middle Azura could see the panic evident in Ruby's eyes.

“Shit, this is bad, this very very bad!” She dragged her hands through her hair. “Fuck I just lost my kid, Zura! I knew I wasn't the best choice to adopt Keith! I have no idea what I'm doing! I don't know the first thing about children! Hell, I should've at least picked up one of those parenting books or...or something!” Ruby started pacing back and forth, until Azura took hold of her shoulders.

“Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. You are the best thing to ever happen to Keith since his parents’ passing, and he is the best thing to happen to you. No kind of parent is ever prepared to be a parent because all kids are different, even veterans have trouble, so don't blame yourself. They're both smart, mischievous, kids, if anything they just left on their own to see more fish, so let's go look, ok?” Ruby took a deep breath, internally grateful for Azura's faith in her and her (lack of) abilities.

“Please. I need to know my little flamethrower is ok.” Azura snorted at that.

“What is with you Kwangs and fire?” Ruby let out huff.

“You haven't seen Keith throw shade at you yet, his temper and creativity make him a prodigy roaster.” The air was clearing slowly, Ruby wasn't choking on semi-dark thoughts of Keith getting tricked into a van or something, Azura was right, they had very smart kids.

They checked the room before the sharks, hoping that maybe Lance wanted to go to the little touch tank they set up for kids, but unfortunately it had closed and there were no Keith or Lance to be found.

 

Lance had actually led Keith two rooms down in the _opposite_ direction. It was an almost pitch black room, recreating the deepest parts of the ocean, where they could fully see the pretty glow of a whole of tanks full of huge jellyfish. Lance looked over to see Keith's reaction and wasn't disappointed to the look of awe and wonderment in his friend's face.

“It's pretty cool, huh?” He whispered as he tugged their jointed hands towards a tunnel-like tank so it looked like they were surrounded by the bioluminescent gelatinous animals.

Keith could only nod. Before tugging Lance’s hand and making them both sit on the floor, their backs against one of the tunnel walls. Keith was purely a space kid, Mommy was absolutely ecstatic that she got to paint a mural of their favorite purple nebula on the wall of his new room, but he had to admit, the ocean and all its creatures were almost as fascinating. The jellyfish would float around them aimlessly, their tentacles reminding him of a comet's tail as they lazily fanned out behind them. And the way they glowed! They floated among the darkness giving off a pale blue-ish lavender color. It really reminded him of space.

He felt his eyes droop, the calm slow movement of the jellyfish acting as a mobile of sorts. He snuggled down into Lance’s shoulder, surprising his friend before sleep overtook him. Lance looked over at the slightly smaller boy next to him, Keith's nose twitched as he let out a cute little yawn, before falling deeper asleep. Lance giggled, finding his friend as cute as the kitties he and Tía Zura played with earlier that week. He let out his own yawn and settled his head on top of Keith's, snoozing as well.

 

“Ok, this room caught Lance’s attention last time too, but it's going to be more difficult with the lack of light.” Azura led Ruby into the jellyfish room, the soft yellow emergency lights along the floor giving them only enough to not trip.

“Ok, I'll comb every inch on this side, can you start with that tunnel and continue searching on the other?”

“Anything for you darling.” Azura took the hand she was holding and gave it a chaste kiss before heading into the tunnel.

Ruby couldn't help the warm feeling emanating from the spot on her hand. She shook her hand and focused her attention back to her main priority: Finding Keith.

She hadn't even been to it five minutes when she heard Azura's soft hissing.

“Psst! Ru-ru! Come here I found them, and they are the cutest things known to mankind!” Ruby quickly rushed to her girlfriend’s side as the traveled a little ways down the tunnel before she caught sight of their charges, huddled up together fast asleep. Ruby softly cooed, putting a hand over her heart to express the sentiment.

“I already took like, a million pictures, but I still don't want to wake them up.” Azura said in a hushed tone, close to Ruby’s ear, which totally didn't make chills run up Ruby's spine, nope, not at all…

“It can't be comfortable though, so we really should at least take them home, did you guys come walking again?”

“Took the subway. Lance has yet to grow into the inevitably long McClain legs.” They both stooped down and picked up their respective child.

“I thought Rosa was shorter than you?”

“She is the anomaly, poor thing, the weather must be terrible down there…” Ruby snorted softly, mindful of her precious bundle cuddling against her.

“Well, in that case...would you be against coming home with us..? We could watch a movie or something…? I um...I'm not really ready to end the date so quickly...” She was walking with her head facing the ground, partly to avoid tripping, the other part in mollified bashfulness, taking awhile to notice that Azura had stopped walking and was now a few feet behind her. She turned around, questioningly raising an eyebrow.

“Zura?” Azura shook her head and quickly closed the distance.

“That sounds good c’mon let's go!” She said with no pause and started walking faster to the exit.

“Hey! Zura! Wait up you don't know where the car is!” Ruby chased after her...you know, safely...she had yet to unlock her professional child carrying skills like Azura. They got to the already started car and carefully put the kids in their chairs to not wake them up. Ruby closed the door and turned to find herself sandwiched between her girlfriend and the car.

“You know the first thing I thought of when you asked me to go home with you?” She whispered as she gently ran the back of her hand against Ruby's cheek. Ruby felt the rest of the world melt away, leaving just the two of them, together, nothing could penetrate this moment.

“What?” She said, almost drowning in Azura's pool Blue eyes.

“I thought, _‘Damn, I really want kiss her right now,’_ ” Ruby swallowed, trying to rehydrate her dry throat. “But then I remembered we both kinda had our hands full.”

In a sudden flash of boldness, Ruby wrapped her hands around Azura's waist, pulling her in closer.

“Well...what's stopping you now...sweetheart?” Azura just grinned before finally _(finally!)_ leaning down and pressing their lips together. It was as sweet as honey and as fulfilling as Ruby had imagined for almost seven years. Seven damn years of unneeded pining, but in the end, the wait just made this moment even more special than any of her past fantasies. When they separated, noses still touching, foreheads pressed together, they just looked at each other, admiration shining in their eyes.

“Come on,” Azura said. “Let's go home.”

They arrived at the Kwang-Kogane household, put the boys together on Keith's bed, where they cooed and took more pictures at the way they unconsciously cuddled together, and left to watch random shark movies that appeared to be on. And if halfway through the first movie they started a sweet and slow makeout session, they'd never tell.


End file.
